The Diary of Andron Jackson: SpaceTime Hero
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: A fully-biological android from the future goes on a mission to the Hero: 108 Universe. He falls in love with Mystique Sonia. But when High Roller and his new accomplice, General Thyraxia of the Thyraxian Armada, kidnap Mystique Sonia, Andron saves her.
1. Dedicatory Note

**The Diary of Andron Jackson: Space-Time Hero**

**Multiverse Mission I: Travel to the Hero: 108 Universe**

**Dedicatory Note:**

To my grandfather, Patrick Howard Lavender, who always told that if I put my mind to it, I can accomplish anything.

**Patrick Howard Lavender**

**March 5, 1949 – October 23, 1995**

**Rest in Peace, Grandpa. Love you forever.**


	2. October 16, 2773

**October 16, 2773, 0930 hrs local time  
****Sol System, Mars, Cydonia Province, Milky Way Galaxy**

Dear Cory,

Long time no see. It's been seven years, eight months, and twenty-five days since I last wrote to you. But my life's been a little rough since my late wife, Anne Frank-Jackson, also known as Jessica Jones-Jackson when I had her conceal her original identity, died while giving birth to our fourth son, Marcus Otto Jackson. I will explain about how this came to pass, and what I've been doing for the last three years since I came back to my own time.

After I had rescued Anne and my sister-in-law, Margot Frank, I cured them of their typhoid fever, and then I brought them to the United States. This was after I had made sure that they had fully recovered from their typhoid fever. When we went to France before this, I got them some new clothes and gave each of them a three-year food pill, which would keep them full with food for three years. Plus, it was also to help them gain their original weight back. After spending a few months in Paris, France, we went to the United States, to New York, New York to be exact. After a few weeks of testing, Anne and Margot became American citizens. After they were given their green cards, we were flown to Washington, DC to meet with President Franklin Roosevelt.

President Roosevelt said that he had heard about me from his intelligence officers that were stationed over in Europe. He said he would grant me any three requests. I looked at Anne. When she nodded, I turned back to President Roosevelt and said that I requested for my paternal grandfather of many greats, Thomas Jackson, to be granted land for his family and a military pension. President Roosevelt said he would have Thomas informed of his new acquisitions within a few days. I looked towards the ground and rubbed my chin as I thought about what to request next. I then looked back at President Roosevelt and said that I wanted the Red Cross's official records to state that Anne was dead, so that way the original timeline would be preserved at least by that much. President Roosevelt said that he would have the Red Cross records say that Anne was dead within a few hours. He also said that he had something for me. He handed me a felt-covered gray case. When I opened it, I was surprised when I saw what was inside of it.

Inside was a brand-new Congressional Medal of Honor. I looked at President Roosevelt with surprise. President Roosevelt said that official record will state that it was awarded to an unknown American soldier who died in the line of duty after Germany was invaded. I had the honor of shaking hands with one of the greatest Presidents in the history of the United States after our conversation. He then said that a commercial airliner was waiting to take me to London, for the then Queen Elizabeth wanted to thank me also in a special way. When I asked what special way, President Roosevelt said that it was a surprise. I was still puzzled, but I thanked the President and left with Anne and Margot to the limo that President Roosevelt had ordered for us, and we headed for the airport. When we got there, five Secret Service agents were waiting for us. They told me that the President ordered a Secret Service guard detail for the three of us incase there were any stray Nazis would try to assassinate us. I thanked the agents, and then Anne, Margot, and I got on our flight to London.

About five hours later, we arrived at the airport in London. The three of us and our bodyguards got into another limo that was waiting for us and went to Buckingham Palace. When we got there, we were shown into a two-person bedroom. While we were resting, there was a knock at our door. After a positive 'enter', two palace guards came in and stood at attention on either side of the door, revealing a young Queen Elizabeth II. Anne, Margot, and I bowed down on one knee in front of the queen. After saying that we may rise, she turned to me and said that I was the bravest young man from the future that she has ever known or heard about. And for my part in stopping Hitler's regime, I was hereby going to known as Sir Andron Jackson. I was shocked. So this was the surprise from the queen that President Roosevelt mentioned. I told Queen Elizabeth, after I recovered from my shock, that I would be grateful to accept this honor. Queen Elizabeth said that there'll be a formal ceremony tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning. After I said thank you, the queen left with her guards and left the three of us alone. When I looked at the clock, it said 9:50 pm. I told Anne and Margot that we should head to bed. They agreed. Margot left and was shown to her room. After Anne and I switched into our nightclothes, we got into our beds and went to sleep. But I couldn't sleep. So many surprises in one day were enough to keep me up. And I definitely couldn't sleep because of all of those surprises.

About three hours later, Anne woke up. She had noticed that I was still awake. I sat up after she sat down on her bed right next to me.

"Andron, what's wrong?" Anne asked. I just shook my head.

"I just can't sleep, Anne." I replied.

"Why not?" Anne asked again. She sounded worried.

"So many surprises in one day had happened, I guess," I replied, shaking my head again. "It's making me wide awake. I guess I'm just excited to be a knight."

But then Anne took me by surprise. She gently turned my head and kissed me on the lips. I looked at her in surprise as she leaned back.

"What was that—" I started to say. But Anne shushed me by putting her index finger on my lips.

"I was always wondering why Peter chose you to protect me." Anne started to say. "But now I realize that it's because you're just like him. You're quiet, kind-hearted, and kind." Then she looked me in the eyes with a passionate fire in them. Then she said, "I love you, Andron Jackson. I always have."

I was shocked by what Anne confessed way back then. But I had smiled a loving smile despite my shock and said, "I love you too, Anne Frank." We then shared a passionate kiss. It became more passionate as we started having sex. We didn't care about the consequences then, only for each other. She loved me, even though I was an android, and I loved her, and that's all we cared about during that night.

Several hours later, Anne and I lay happily in each other's arms. We were laying cuddled in each other's arms, with her head and left hand on my chest and my left arm around her shoulders. I looked down at her face.

"I should thank you, Anne." I said, smiling. "You've reminded me of what it means to be human. I... I could share my thoughts and feelings with you without having to ever speak out loud about them."

Anne kissed me softly on the lips. Then she laid her head back down on my chest. She sighed dreamily.

"I should thank you too, Andron." Anne replied. "I can do the same thing with you. And I... I think I understand you better now. Even though you're an android, you're still human, mind, body, and soul." I pulled her closer, pressing her body to mine, taking in her warmth.

"Andron?"

"Yes?"

"You're the most wonderful boy I've ever met." Anne said, letting a tear fall. I could sense that she still thought about Peter Van Daan. "If I wouldn't have met you, and you wouldn't have rescued me and my sister, Peter wouldn't have made you promise him to take care of me. And my sister and I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you. I'm glad you were given that time mission to save me."

"Maybe, but you're the most wonderful girl _I've_ ever met, Anne." I said, smiling down on my new girlfriend. "You're right... if I hadn't come back in time, then you wouldn't be alive right now. But the only reason I made my personal mission, and not just my given mission, to save you, is because I hacked my way into the TSPA's historical timeline database and saw that you and I were recorded in the timeline of the past as husband and wife. And when I first saw you in the second-story front window of the Secret Annexe, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And that thought made me had the Nazis even more, because it made me think how the Nazis could ever kill such an innocent and beautiful young girl as yourself by letting you die from starvation and disease."

"But I'm not innocent..." Anne said, thinking about all of the bad things she had done in the Secret Annexe. I put my index finger on her mouth to shush her.

"The innocence part was just a figure of speech, sweetheart." I replied. "But either way, like I said, you're right. If I hadn't come back in time. You wouldn't be alive, and Peter wouldn't have made me promise him to take care of you if I hadn't come back in time."

After I said all of that, Anne and I fell asleep again in each other's arms.

And that will be all for now, Cory. I will tell you more about my new life with Anne Frank tomorrow. I must rest, for in a few weeks, I go on a new mission, this time to the universe of the early 21st Century cartoon, Hero: 108. Goodbye for now, old friend.

Your friend,  
Andron


End file.
